


Clint's Sky-Cycle

by Orlando_Furioso



Series: Hawkfic [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando_Furioso/pseuds/Orlando_Furioso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's got a sky-cycle.  He calls it Bikey.  Kate wants one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Sky-Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next one in the Hawkfic series (part 4). It's just a short little bit that could fit in just about anywhere, but I put it here so deal with it. Nah, I put it here to break up the In Vino Veritas thing I got going on. There's also a huge part coming up that I'm going to break up into a couple parts mostly because I don't know how to end it. 
> 
> Comment if you like because I'd like a comment.

>>>\--------------------->

Clint’s in costume and about to head out on some Avenger business when he goes to the roof and finds Katie there sitting atop his sky-cycle.

“What the hell? Get offa that!”

“Calm down, Hawkster.  I’m just checking it out, you know, since you’ve never let me fly this or even given me a ride or anything,” Katie very nearly adds “On your bike, I mean.  You’ve never given me a ride **_on your bike_**.” but she doesn’t want to draw attention to the other implications of **_Clint giving her a ride_**.

“You don’t get to ride my bike because it’s mine and because you’re already spoiled rotten.  Now, get off.”  Clint very nearly adds “The bike, I mean.  Get off **_the bike_**.” but he doesn’t want to draw attention to the other implications of **_Katie getting off_**.

Kate does one of her cute-as-hell pretend pouts and Clint has to steady himself.  “When are you going to teach me how to fly this thing?” Katie says as she slowly dismounts his sky-cycle.

“I’m not.  It’s mine. Mine, mine, mine.  My bike.  All mine.”  Clint says as he approaches.  He whispers the last part as he kneels and affectionately embraces the bike by its side.

“Sure it is.  For now.  But you know it’s all going to be mine someday.”

“Nunh unh.”

“The infallible debate skills of Clint Barton the Great Orator.  Someday, boss, all your base are belong to us.”

“Well, someday isn’t today,” Clint retorts somehow knowing that her odd phrasing is a reference to something he’ll never get.  That he’s not supposed to get.  That he’s not young or cool enough to get.  And that _that_ is part of the joke too.  All of which adds to his frustration.

“C’mon.  You know you’re going to give in.  When have you ever won any of these fights?”

“I win fights with you all the time.” Clint resounded as he tried to remember any fight he’d ever won with Katie.  Or any woman.  Ever.

“Please.  You win the fights I allow you to win.  Let’s face facts, I’ve got your name, your bow, a quiver full of your arrows, the master bedroom anytime I want it, in your own apartment, in your own apartment building.  One day I’ll have your spot on the Avengers.  You love giving me your stuff.  Because you _looove_ me.”

“…”

“Well, what do you say to all that, hunh?” Kate says with serious eyes.

“…Nunh unh.”

“GOD!  You are such a child sometimes!” Kate shouted exasperatedly.  She was starting to feel genuinely pissed that they couldn’t just admit certain things to one another.

“And you’re such a brat.  All the time!”

“Whatever.  Enjoy your stupid phallic symbol,” Kate said waving dismissively and storming off.

“I always do,” Clint cheerfully volleyed. After Kate exited the roof into the building Clint rubbed his hand along his cycle and said quietly, “Don’t worry, Bikey, I still love you too.”

>>>\--------------------->

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those that came before and to everyone that's here now.


End file.
